barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Be My Valentine, Love, Barney
Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 26, 2000. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from the Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and his friends head off to visit her castle. They meet the Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making cookies and watching butterflies to making silly rhymes, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by the Queen of Hearts, where B.J. and Baby Bop meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to the Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids Valentines cards. Songs *'Barney Theme Song' *'The Rainbow Song' *'Just Imagine' *'Castles So High' *'Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day' *'Silly Sounds' *'Laugh With Me!' *'What Makes a Flower So Pretty?' *'Five Little Butterflies' *'If All the Raindrops' *'The Friendship Song' *'Ring Around The Rosie' *'London Bridge' *'The Having Fun Song' *'Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day (Reprise)' *'I Love You' Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *The Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, David Voss, Kyle Nelson, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) 'Crew' Executive Producer *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Sandra J. Payne Directors *Fred Holmes Music Director *Joseph Phillips *Bob Singleton Trivia *So far, this is the only Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. *This home video marks the last appearances of Kristen and Jill and the only time they appear together. *Carol Farabee the actress who played the queen of hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. *This group (Jeff, Keesha, Kristen and Stephen) would also appear in Trading Places and You Can Do It! without Kristen. *This is the first video for the Second Generation to use the Season 6 version of Season 2's I Love You. *Keesha wear the same shirt from Going on a Bear Hunt. and a hair-style. *The Arrangement for Just Imagine would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with a Christmas sound. *In the screener VHS copy to this, the Season 4's vocals from the "Barney Theme Song" is used. Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Joseph Phillips' version) # Barney Theme Song (Play for Exercise!'s version) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Play for Exercise!) #The Envelope all! (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!) # #Barney comes to life (Stop! Go!) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Stop! Go!) # # # # # # # Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Joseph Phillips' version) # Barney Theme Song (Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Bob Singleton's version) #Barney Theme Song (Any Way You Slice It's version) (Bob Singleton) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #The Valentine's Envelope all! (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day!) # # Barney Comes To Life (Picture This!) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Picture This!) # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Bob Singleton's version) # Barney Theme Song (Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version) (Bob Singleton's version) (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Video Capture Card!.jpg|Video Capture Card uses in Sing and Dance with Barney, Let's Play School, Barney's Super Singing Circus & Be My Valentine, Love, Barney Gallery Original Release (2000).jpg|Please Upload Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Joseph Phillips' version) Part 1 to 5 (2000) VALENTINE.jpg|Please Upload Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Bob Singleton's version) Part 1 to 5 (Video Capture Card 2000) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation